Episode 7987 (2nd November 2012)
Plot Deirdre continues to give Ken the cold shoulder. Ken's fed up and desperate to prove his innocence. Jenna the physiotherapist introduces herself and explains to Sophie how she intends to get her back on her feet. Sophie recognises her from the Rovers, but Sally doesn't like Jenna's manner. Gloria propositions Lewis and asks him to move to Spain with her, promising that she'll leave him everything in her will. Lewis is horrified and tells Gloria she's clearly misread him as he's in love with Audrey. Gloria's gutted. Ken orchestrates a meeting in the Rovers with Wendy and Deirdre. Wendy confirms Ken's story that he fell asleep in a chair and nothing happened but Deirdre remains unconvinced and demands that Wendy steps down from the Board of Governors. Wendy refuses and Deirdre leaves in a huff. Gloria calls at No.8 and reveals how Lewis turned down her offer and only has eyes for Audrey. She's delighted whilst Gail remains sceptical. Lewis breaks the news to Stella and Eva that Gloria is dying and needs their support. At Izzy's suggestion, Tina agrees that she and Tommy will meet up with her and Gary for a drink. Rob snaps at Kirsty over her timekeeping. Kirsty bristles. When Ken gives Wendy a lift home, she invites him in for a cup of tea. With Lewis in tow, Stella and Eva confront Gloria demanding to know why she didn't tell them about her illness. Gloria is forced to come clean and admit there's nothing wrong with her, but that it was all a plot on the part of she and Gail to expose Lewis. Stella and Eva are appalled whilst Lewis is furious. Whilst Wendy makes tea, she leans in and tries to kiss Ken. Ken leaps back horrified. Lewis marches round to No.8 and confronts Gail - she's unrepentant. However Lewis's anger turns to hurt when it becomes obvious that Audrey knew of their vicious plot and did nothing to stop them. Lewis is deeply upset. Cast Regular cast *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sophie's room and reception *Wendy Papadopoulos's house - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gloria plots to reveal Lewis's true colours; Ken gets more than he bargained for; and Sophie faces up to the future as Jenna discusses the physiotherapy she will need. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,320,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes